Accessory devices can be used to provide a protective cover for electronic devices. Some accessory devices include a layer (or layers) of material having a pre-cut opening in the layer(s), with the pre-cut opening aligned with an object disposed in the accessory device. However, several issues can arise with pre-cut openings. For example, the object must be properly aligned with the pre-cut opening. One solution is to laser cut the opening to expose the object. However, the layer(s) may include a fabric layer that is sensitive to laser cutting and may burn or char while forming the opening.